1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to plumbing structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved freeze safety box organization wherein the same is arranged for visual indication of a freezing condition within fluid pipes and plumbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plumbing pipes and the like are typically positioned within wall structure of construction, such as individual homes, wherein freezing of such pipes is typically unnoticed until subsequent thawing effects water damage. The repairing of such pipes prior to thawing is desirable to eliminate the attendant water damage resultant from thawing, wherein the instant invention addresses this problem by providing for a plug member arranged in a coplanar relationship relative to an existing wall structure that projects from the wall structure upon freezing within the associated freeze box. Various plumbing indicator structure has been presented in the prior art such as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,429 to Watanabe including a fluid passage escape structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,038 to Lyons sets forth a further example of anti-freeze structure having fluid trickle through a pipe to prevent freezing therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,923 to Roper sets forth a freeze safety valve mounted at a distal end of a conduit pipe having a plug becoming dislodged upon pressure effecting dislodgement of a plug permitting fluid flow therethrough.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved freeze safety box organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.